My Sand Castle
by Asher Elric
Summary: A look at Luke as he grows up on the moister farm.
1. Prlogue

Summary – Luke Skywalker's life before "A New Hope".

**My Sand Castle**

**Prologue – a Stranger in the Storm**

It might have looked off for a man carrying a bundle in his arms to walk through the space port of Mos Eisly. However, this was no ordinary man, and as such no one took notice of said squirming bundle or that this man looked way too young to actually have a son. As much as Obi-wan Kenobi had wanted to keep Luke and train him in the ways of the Jedi. He had to admit that Master Yoda was right; if the Dark Lord's even had a feeling of a disturbance in the force – they would come looking. And that could not happen.

Leia may be able to do something when she got older; however, Luke would probably be damned to a life on this planet of sand. If he had any of the spirit of his father – than Obi-wan was sure that Luke would want to have adventure in his life. Of course, the nature of people could not be denied – Obi-wan knew this himself. He too had wanted adventure when he was younger as did his recently "dead" apprentice.

He didn't want to think of it that way – he wanted to help Anakin regain the light. But, that would not happen now, no matter how much he cared for the young man. Anakin had gone against the codes of the Jedi – and Obi-wan wasn't exactly sure if it had all started with good intentions. As most Dark Lord's start out – it would usually be something good and righteous – but soon it would turn their hearts and hate, regret, urgency would take over.

Anakin fell in love, and with that came the urge to protect.

It was understandable.

Obi-wan was able to procure a hover car; he wrapped the bundle in an old blanket he found in the back seat before taking off. The child was safe within the grip of the Force. Helping to keep the child quiet, but Obi-wan would be able to keep tabs on the baby's feelings. So far, Luke wasn't hungry, just tired and curious as to where they were. Though these thoughts were rather vague since he was only two standard weeks old.

The Lars homestead wasn't far; Obi-wan had been able to get information that Owen had married Beru only a standard year prior. Hopefully they would take in the child. Obi-wan would look for dwelling near by just in case anything happened. While Leia would have royal guards, Luke would probably be on his own. Obi-wan hadn't talked to any of the Master's about it, but he decided he would stay on Tatooin.

Obi-wan was making good time across the huge blanket of sand that always covered the planet. It was the only place he knew Anakin would not look for him or Luke. Anakin had never wanted to come back, he had only once – and from what Obi-wan knew – it was disaster. Schmi Skywalker was dead – by the hands of the sand people. That was as much as Anakin would tell him. That was as much as he wanted to know.

* * *

Beru called to her husband as a hover car came to a stop just feet away from her. Owen ran out to see who could be visiting them – it might be their friends from the space sport. However, he wasn't happy to see a man who looked more like a Jedi than a moister farmer step out of the hover car. The man held a bundle in his arms.

"Who are you?" Owen called out at last.

"A friend," Obi-wan replied, putting his hood down.

"Kenobi, what are you doing here?" Owen glared.

"It is a long story, however…Schmi's son is dead. He was killed in a battle against a Dark Jedi. His wife is dead through child birth, I had hoped you would take Luke in," Obi-wan explained. Editing the story slightly to exclude the birth of Luke's twin sister Leia.

"Of course we will," Beru said as she stepped forward. Owen was going to say something, but with a firm look from his wife, he conceded.

"We'll take good care of little Luke," she said as she took the bundle from Obi-Wan.

"Thank you," was all he said before he turned and climbed into the hover car. He took off with a slight wave to the little family. One more stroke of the Force against Luke, letting the small one know that he would be near if he would ever be of need in the future.

* * *

A/N – Okay, I kinda do SW, but not very well. This will be probably a short fic. I'm thinking around ten or fifteen chapters. But I am not sure. Please enjoy.

DIzzy


	2. A Baby Is a Lot of Work

a/n – I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you.

**My Sand Castle**

**Chapter 1 – A baby is a lot of work!**

Owen Lars was not happy and he made himself quite clear to his young wife as she walked them inside the farm house. He muttered under his breath as he followed her to one of the smaller bedrooms. It had been his own as a small boy and most of his toys and boy hood remnants still remained.

Beru looked around the room in disgust; how was she to take care of a child without the proper materials? She figured she would just have to make do as she had always been forced to. She turned to her husband and handed him the sleeping child.

"I know you didn't like Anakin, but even if the boy is his son – we are family. Family takes care of family," she said.

"Honey…it isn't that but we decided…"

"We have to change what we promised each other….and…." Beru looked away, fear was all over her face, but she pulled herself together and exited the small room. This time she went to the junk room where some of the family belongings had been stored. She wasn't sure, but, she had thought that she had seen a crib or basinet of some sort in there. She moved things around loudly as Owen came up.

"Beru…we don't have to…"

"What? You want to give the poor boy to social services? Whatever for?"

"What if…" at this he looked around to make sure no one was listening in, "_they_ come looking?"

"Who? The Empire? I don't think they would waist valuable fuel to come all the way to this planet," Beru shrugged. Owen knew she was right, he was afraid that she would be right. There was no use, they would have to take care of the child.

"Aha! I knew it was here, I'll wash it up and in the morning I can make it into a proper crib for Luke," she smiled as she carried a basinet out of the junk room. In reality, it used to belong to a hull of some ship or other. It had been polished to a shine at one point, but time had taken its toll and now the hull had warped into an orange color. It was hollow inside and rounded on the bottom. Beru found a pillow to be a cushion and an old baby blanket that had used to be Owen's.

"I'm glad, I don't know why but…I'm glad," she said.

"Beru…"

"No, I won't give Luke up. Who else will love him like we do?"

"We don't,"

"I do, he's my nephew. I know you didn't like Anakin, but your step-mother had him go with the Jedi because she wanted a better life for her son. When she married your father, she put all of that love she wasn't able to bestow on her son onto you. Don't you think she would be ashamed of you if you turned her grand son out?" Beru glared at him.

"I suppose…"

"Than it is settled, Luke will live with us," she smiled as she took Luke back. In the morning she would have to go to her mothers house to get something for the baby.

* * *

"Someone had just left him on your doorsteps? In the middle of the night?" Rhona asked. She had suddenly been surprised by her youngest daughter when she had brought Luke over for the morning. Rhona had gotten some of the other children's baby things for Beru. Luke was quite happy with a bottle of Bantha milk while sitting on his grandmothers lap.

"Yes, I don't know why," Beru lied. She didn't want too, but both she and Owen had agreed that it would be better to edit the original story. Not much, Luke had technically been left to them, but how and the why didn't really seem to matter. Beru had taken it as a task to protect him from the evil Empire. Owen had taken it differently, but she wasn't sure what his view was exactly.

"He reminds me of someone," Rhona said.

"Is it unusual? His features I mean?" Beru asked.

"Yes…and no….he has his fathers looks…"

"How do you know that?" Beru asked.

"Just a feeling dear. Oh, you know me and my mystic crap I talk about," Rhona laughed.

"Yes," Beru agreed.

"Dear, just put it out of your mind. Luke will grow up happily with you and Owen. I am sure of it," Rhona said.

Beru shook her head and sighed. Her mother had a way of predicting the future. Which was why she was called the Witch of the Wastelands. Not that Rhona cared, of course. But sometimes her mother was right. Beru wondered if she was right about Luke, what if he did turn out to look like Anakin Skywalker? Did that matter much? But, the greater fear she had was what Luke would grow up to become? Would he join the Imperial Academy to become an officer? Or would he become a storm trooper? Would he marry and have children and be content to live out the rest of his life on Tattooine? The future to her looked terribly unclear.

Most mothers could sense what their children would turn out like. They had a bond with the child since conception…why did it have to be different with her?

"Dear, do not worry about the future. For it changes, only be concerned for tomorrow," Rhona said, bringing her daughters thoughts back to the present.

"Mom, I don't know what Luke will turn out like, you knew about all of us…why is it different with me?" Beru asked.

"I don't know, I suppose that is what adoptive mothers also ask themselves,"

"What do you mean?" Beru asked.

"It is the bond that the mother has with the child that makes their relationship that much more special. That is why some mothers nurse their children, some mothers stop early in order to teach their children….it just depends on what species you are," Rhona shrugged.

"Mom, we're humans,"

"I know, I nursed Rue till he was one years old…I found out the hard way that that wasn't the best idea on the planet," Rhona laughed.

"What about Luke? Do you think we will have a relationship like that?"

"Maybe, I hope so," Rhona smiled.

* * *

When Beru got back to the homestead. She set about cleaning out the room for Luke. The baby had been placed on a blanket on the floor for an afternoon nap, of which he graciously took advantage of. Beru slowly but surely got the old room cleaned out for the baby. She placed the basinet in the middle of the room with a star system mobile hanging over it. The mobile played "Twinkle Twinkle little star."

In the dresser drawers she placed all of the baby clothes and she refitted the top to become a changing table. She had went to Anchorhead to pick up diapers and fresh Bantha Mild, though she also got the powdered sort to try as well. It had been weird for all of her friends to ask where the baby had come from. But she stubbornly stuck to her story that she had told her mother.

Everyone was content with their own theories of how the boy had come to live with them. Each and every one of them even more fanciful than the last and Beru was sure that little Luke would never be able to live any of it down. She sighed as she began to sweep the floor – Luke would ask questions when he was older, she wasn't sure if it would be good for him to know about his parents.

Padme had died in child birth, and Anakin was dead because of a "Dark Lord" – whatever that meant – which left them with a little life that they had to protect. It was an unwritten rule with the Moisture Farmers that demanded they kept their children safe. If anyone or any thing dared to take their children or harm their children in any way, the farmers would always ban together to take care of this threat.

The farmers of Anchorhead Station saw that the abandonment of a child as rash and immature. No one was really happy with the person who had done so. Of course, Beru knew that if she had told them the truth, they wouldn't be so judgmental. However, the fact that a Jedi could be found in the wastelands was not a wise secret to let go of.

They would have to keep to themselves for now.

* * *

Baby Luke was an odd baby, Beru finally came to realize as she snuck into his room late that night. Even though Owen had been kind enough to set up a baby monitor of sorts, Beru still found herself standing over the basinet.

Luke was sleepy, but not quite asleep. She couldn't figure it out, he wasn't crying and he wasn't asleep, what could be wrong? It was then that the mobile started to twirl and in a few moments, the baby lullaby could be heard.

"How did that happen…?" Beru asked herself out loud as she watched the mobile go round and round. When she looked down she saw that Luke was making himself sleepy. Some way or another, Luke had made the mobile go on its own. For Beru knew that it had wound itself out by now.

"Luke, how did you do it?" she asked. The baby's blue eyes popped open for second before Luke was fast asleep. Beru watched him for a few moments before she shook her head and left the room. It reminded her of odd things happening around her mother during child hood. But still, it did not make any sense at all.

TBC


End file.
